


Trashed apartment

by An_unsure_story



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jane Foster mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_unsure_story/pseuds/An_unsure_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's parent were always wary of letting her alone with breakable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trashed apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It's also the first time I wrote something in English that wasn't a small work for my pitiful English classes...so sorry for any mistake

Growing up, Darcy was under a tight supervision and almost never allowed to be alone. Her parents gave her the “be respectful of people’s living space” and the “breaking stuff is bad Darcy” talks at least three times a week. Which of course made her want to do the opposite even more. Silly parents, thinking they could tell her what to do. The words circling her upper left thigh certainly didn’t help their case. Every time something was found broken in their house all disapproving gaze would turn to an innocent looking Darcy.  Of course when all was said and done she would take some sort of satisfaction at pointing out the fact that not only she _wasn’t_ _the one_ doing the breaking things left and right, she wasn’t even present when the event was taking place. Her parents didn’t need to know that she would have gladly take part of the destroying had she been there.

\--------------

 

Darcy was exhausted. Jane had been on a science bender the week before, which meant that Darcy had spent the last two days trying to take all of Jane’s note- whether they were half erased on the white board or scribble on napkins or even written on a pop-tarts box- and turn it into a legible and comprehensible report. At this point all she wanted was to sit on her couch and turn off her brain in front of some stupid show on Netflix. All her exhaustion vanished when she realized that the door to her apartment was ajar and that sound of struggle was coming out of it. She quickly took out her trusty Taser and silently approached her door before giving it a quick kick and looking swiftly at her living room in shambles. There in the middle of the room stood Captain America and some dude with a pack of metal on his back standing above a couple of men in black combat wear.  The two man still standing turn to face her and looked at her, waiting for a reaction but her gaze got stuck on Steve’s shield embedded in her wall.

- **Well there goes my safety deposit.**

   At her words, Steve blushed and went to retrieve it while his friend’s eyes seemed to pop out of their socket before taking a deep breath. Once his eyes returned to their usual size and place he opened his mouth and said the words she saw on her leg everyday.

**-I always wondered why there would be destroyed property.**


End file.
